


Loved Too Long

by MoroNoKimi



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Anal Sex, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Boys In Love, Detective Midoriya Izuku, Ear Piercings, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Nipple Piercings, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Oral Sex, Pierced Midoriya Izuku, Piercings, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Possible Mpreg, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Kaminari Denki, Pro Hero Kirishima Eijirou, Pro Hero Sero Hanta, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, References to Knotting, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tattooed Midoriya Izuku, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Unrequited Love, VirginOmegaDeku, VirginOmegaMidoriyaIzuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Number one hero, Katsuki Bakugo, just wanted to get home and shut himself in his condo for the next week. But a chance encounter turned his night upside down.Izuku Midoriya, an undercover detective, had been in Tokyo following a lead. After offering to help a young female one night, he was shoved right into his Heat, 3 pesky Betas, and the male he had been avoiding.
Relationships: ABK/ODK, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, ODeku/ABakugou, OmegaDeku/AlphaBakugo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	Loved Too Long

Tokyo – 2030

Katsuki 

Katsuki Bakugou was ready to go home. His nose filled with the scents of stale beer, cheap liquor, heavy cigar smoke, rank sweat, and so much goddamn sex. He adjusted his member under the poker table. The disgustingly sweet smell of sex was confusing the hell out of his senses tonight. He shuddered at the thought of his upcoming rut and cursed his stupid shitty friends for not having to deal with ruts. An Alpha among Betas, he watched as Kirishima, Denki, and Sero tried to hustle the two young Betas seated at their table to go all in. 

It was a normal Friday night for them. Grab dinner at the yakitori place that always gave him indigestion and come to this lousy strip club to play poker with whatever unlucky chumps they could wrangle for a game. Sometimes he played and sometimes he did not. Tonight was one of those nights he did not. They’ve been doing this every Friday since they opened up their hero agency in Tokyo. That was eight years ago. They were all 26 year old pro-heroes now. He smirked to himself, pro-heroes. He became the number one hero about five years ago.

“Oi Bakugo, you wanna lend an old pal some cash,” Denki or as everyone called him, Pikachu, was grinning at him from across the table. The Beta was wiggling his eyebrows at the two young male Betas who were obviously uncomfortable and quite unlucky.

“Pikachu, shouldn't you be getting home to your mate?” He knew Jirou was swollen with their fourth pup right now and as the clock neared 2300, he knew Denki was going to have a hard time explaining this one to his wife. 

Denki looked down at his watch and shot out of his chair, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Kyoka is going to murder me!” He threw his windbreaker on and started rushing out the door yelling, “Someone take care of my money and get it to me Monday.” 

“Don’t worry, we will take good care of it,” Kirishima looked at Sero, both single and always ready to get into trouble, laughed, “Drinks on Denki tonight?” 

“You guys have fun, I’m going to head on home,” Katsuki stood up, thanking god he had the intuition to tuck his dick into the hem of the compression shorts he wore under his black slacks. He pulled on his thin overcoat, glad to have the extra coverage. One of the working girls that danced at the club sauntered over towards Kirishima and Sero, not bothering to look at Katsuki. The working girls knew not to approach him after a very long and awkward apology to the madam of the club when he said one of her girls smelled like a rotting goat’s ass. 

He wasn’t interested in these slutty Omegas and Betas that threw themselves at him. There was only one male he had pined for. Sure, he bedded his fair share of willing and slicked males and females in his early years, but he only needed a release during his rut. It had been over 3 years since he had fucked anything other than his hand and the occasional cock sleeve. 

Both males looked up at him and nodded in appreciation before turning their attention to the Beta climbing into Kirishima’s lap. He knew they would take her in the backroom after they had spent all of their winnings on her. Taking turns knotting her. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of being able to knot someone. He shook his head and pushed the faint image of a green haired male out of his head. He stepped out into the night air and started the walk to his condo. 

Musutafu – 2008

Izuku

“Kacchan! Kacchan, wait for me!” Izuku Midoriya, four years old, was chasing after his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou. They were playing heroes. A small game they had created where they both pretended to be heroes. It consisted of the two pups running around in their All Might hoodies, hollering and laughing as they chased each other. 

Kacchan’s quirk had just emerged and he was now constantly letting off small explosions from his hands. Izuku watched his friend with so much admiration in his eyes. Any outsider could see that the small, shy, green haired little pup was absolutely enthralled with the confident, shaggy blonde male. Kacchan looked over and gave him a big toothy grin. 

“One day, you and me are going to fight villains Deku,” Kacchan was holding onto his All Might figure. “We are going to be the number one heroes in the world!”

Izuku laughed, he felt so warm when Kacchan called him Deku. He felt like Kacchan was the sun. “There can’t be two number one heroes silly!”

“Well we will make it happen Deku! You and me! As soon as your quirk emerges!” Kacchan placed his hand on top of his and smiled. Izuku felt his heart beat a little faster. He grabbed onto his chest, this feeling made him dizzy.

“What’s wrong Deku?” Kacchan’s smile vanished and he looked concerned. 

“Oh nothing! I’m fine! I can’t wait to become a hero with you!” 

Kacchan grinned again and grabbed his hand pulling him up off the ground, “Come on All Might! We have people to save!” 

Izuku looked at his friend smiling, “With a smile on our face!” Even at four years old, Izuku knew he was in love with his best friend. 

** 12 years later**

It was his second year of high school. Izuku shouldered his yellow backpack before slipping his red boots on. He grabbed his house keys and wallet, sliding them into his pocket as he opened and shut the front door behind him. He firmly pulled on the door to ensure it was locked and he headed to the red front gate of their small yard and tediously closed it behind him. 

He turned left out of the gate when he saw him. Kacchan. They had not been on good terms for the last ten or so years. When it became known that Izuku was quirk-less, Kacchan’s attitude towards him changed. He tried to keep up with him, to always be by his side, but he eventually got left in the dust. Not only that, he was trampled on as well. 

He kept his head down to the ground and walked as quickly as he could. Maybe if he didn’t look at him and kept his distance, Kacchan wouldn’t say anything. He passed him and let out a breath, he was in the clear. 

“Hey you fucking quirk-less nerd,” at least he thought he was in the clear. He kept moving forward. Don’t engage. Don’t engage. 

“I’m talking to you, you goddamn nerd,” Kacchan had raised his voice. There was no one else on the street at the moment. This was not good. Maybe if he ignored him, Kacchan would leave him alone. 

“I was talking to you!” Kacchan had grabbed the back of his school uniform and spun him around so he was looking at him. Even though they were the same age, Kacchan stood several inches taller than him. He was huge compared to Izuku. Kacchan was growling at him, his fangs were bared, “Who do you think you are to ignore your Alpha?”

Izuku was trembling. He had not classed yet. It wasn’t unusual for quirk-less to class later on in life, but to Kacchan, he was a freak. He felt the normal shame creep across his cheeks. At 16, most people had either come forward as Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Deku not only had not been classed, but the doctors had no idea when it might happen. 

“I don’t want to be late to school Kacchan,” He felt himself whine. “I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I didn’t even hear you.” Maybe the small fib would let him off this time. He watched Kacchan scoff and his eyes narrowed. 

“You weren’t ignoring me. I could tell from that terrified scent you were letting off,” He battered, “God. It’s such a disgusting scent. And you scent terribly as it is. You smell like the goddamn ocean. Reminds me of dead fish,” Kacchan’s nose wrinkled in disgust. Izuku felt like he had been slapped across the face. 

“Don’t ignore me the next time you see me Deku,” Kacchan sneered his nickname. The name he had given him as pups.

“Okay Kacchan,” Izuku needed to get to class. But before then, he needed a moment alone to cry. 

“That’s Alpha to you, Deku,” Kacchan tightened his grip on his collar. 

“Okay Alpha,” He was trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Yes Alpha,” Kacchan had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this too much. Izuku felt ashamed as he searched those red eyes. Was there anything there other than disapproval? 

“Yes Alpha.” 

Kacchan let him go, shoving him back, “Good boy. Now run to class Deku.” He turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving Izuku in the middle of the sidewalk. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and started towards school. 

His chest tightened and he whimpered to himself. No matter how hard he tried to forget the male, the feelings he had for Kacchan stayed. They haven’t had a friendly encounter in over ten years, yet he still loved the male. He wiped his eyes again as fresh tears started to fall. 

Tokyo – 2030 

Katsuki 

Katsuki was five minutes from his condo when a loud shriek sliced through the air. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened, where did that come from? He heard a howl and he bolted towards it. He was pulling off his overcoat as he ran. He swore under his breath, of course today was the day he had held an agency meeting. It had been a very slow month so he decided to wear something nicer than his typical hero outfit. He tugged at the buttoned-up shirt under his sweater and groaned. Hopefully this could be settled without too much of a mess. 

He rounded the corner of an alley and was immediately hit with the scent of an Omega in Heat, but there were two Omegas, one female and one male. Three Beta males had pushed the Omegas back into the wall of the alley. All three males had a malicious scent radiating off their skin. It made Katsuki’s lips curl, revealing his fangs. 

“Pretty bitch is in her Heat, she needs to be fucked,” One of the males sneered at the female, who was shaking on the ground. The male protecting her was a solid six-foot, maybe even taller. He looked like he was built too. He had on tight black cargo pants tucked into tall black combat boots, a black shirt underneath a black bomber jacket and he was wearing a motorcycle helmet. He was in a fighting stance. A pretty sturdy fighting stance at that, Katsuki noted. 

Katsuki hadn’t been noticed yet and he almost wanted to sit back and watch. It looked like helmet head could take the males with ease, but it was his job as number one to put a stop to situations like this. He set his overcoat on top of some garbage cans, annoyed he would have to get it dry-cleaned again. 

“Gentlemen, I hate to break up the party, but I’m going to need you guys to sit here while I call my cop friends,” He stepped out of the shadows and he watched the three males take a step back. He knew they weren’t from around here, “Harassing people really doesn’t fly in this city.”

“Shit. It’s Ground Zero,” One of the scumbags let off the distinct fear scent. The other two let off a similar scent and they instantly backed down. Helmet head was helping the onto her feet. He caught a better glimpse of her. She was still just a young pup, maybe 12 or 13 years old. He felt his fangs elongate and he flexed his claws. They were harassing a child.

“Yep, it’s me, Ground Zero,” He put a hand on his hip, “So are you guys going to cooperate or are we going to have issues?” He really didn’t want a fight right now, but his instincts were taking over. He wanted to protect the two Omegas. 

The males looked back and forth at each other and then at the young female who was clutching onto helmet head. “To be honest with you, we don’t really want to go to jail today,” The bigger of the three males took a step towards him, he scented the male’s change in temperament go from fear to predatory, “So cut us some slack won’t you?” At the same time, the other two lunged at the female and helmet head. 

“Fuck!” Before Katsuki could get to them, helmet head ducked down and tackled one of the males, swinging one of his long legs out to trip the other one. He looked back at Katsuki who was standing there with his mouth gaped open. Helmet head tapped the side of his helmet and Katsuki saw the bigger male charging at him with a pipe. Where the fuck did he pull that from? He lifted one of his palms and released an explosion, powerful enough to hurt, but not enough to maim. The man coughed and fell backwards. Poor guy wasn’t going to have any more eyebrows. 

He turned his attention to the other two males who put their hands up in surrender. “Good, stay there and don’t move. Or you’ll get a taste of the same thing your buddy just got,” He gestured towards the smoking male on the ground. He tugged at his shirt again. Glad this hadn’t turned into something more explosive. 

Katsuki watched helmet head dust his pants off and walk back to the female who was beginning to cry. He kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder as she threw her arms around him. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to the police chief, dropping a pin for their location. The female was incoherent between sobs, “Thank you… just wanna be home… if it weren’t for you… thank you so much for helping me…” Helmet head was patting the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

Katsuki’s phone buzzed in his hand and he turned his back on the Omegas, adjusting himself with his free hand. He was becoming twitchy from the Heat scent, “Yeah?” 

“Sir we will have a unit there in two minutes,” A male voice echoed over the line. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose. Perfect, two minutes, he could get the report in when he got home and then lock himself in his condo for the next week when his rut was to begin. 

“Great, I’ll see you shortly,” He was hanging up when a strong scent of ocean rolled over him. His cock became so hard he hissed. That scent. It had been eight years since he had smelled that scent so close. He had only caught it so subtly when he went home to visit his folks. He whipped around and watched as the man took the helmet off. His back was to him, but the moment he saw that dark green hair, he knew. 

“Deku,” He felt himself whisper the name. 

How many times had he moaned that name while his own hand was wrapped around his cock? How many times had he woke up from a dream about Deku drenched in sweat with clawed and sopping wet sheets? How many times had he done an Internet search for Izuku Midoriya with absolutely no hits? Not even a Facebook. But now, there he was, standing in front of him and even more, he was an Omega. When had he classed? His cock jumped in excitement as thoughts flashed through his mind.

Deku stiffened hearing the name and turned around. Helmet in his hand, Katsuki could finally get a good look at his face. He had buzzed the sides of his head, still had those messy green curls on top, but they were more maintained now. He wanted to run his hands through those curls. No longer a chubby faced kid with eyes too big for his head. No. The Deku before him had an almost chiseled, freckled face besides a slightly crooked nose, which sported a thin silver ring. Katsuki felt his fangs and claws elongate in a possessiveness he hasn’t felt in over 8 years. Who had broken his beautiful nose? Who needed to die? Deku had piercings in his ears, two on his left lobe and three on his right lobe, a long black industrial bar cut through his cartilage on the left side where a long scar stretched across the side of his head. How could he have gotten such a nasty looking scar? He was still his Deku, but so different now, like he’s been through Hell and back.

“Ah, hey Ground Zero, I go by Izuku now,” He looked at him with the brightest green eyes. There was a silver flash when he had spoken, a tongue ring too? His cock twitched again, what would that feel like on his skin? His voice had gotten so much deeper than he remembered. He looked at Deku’s lips, they were so plump, so inviting. He almost touched his own lips, remembering the way they felt under his that one time. He wanted to – 

That was when the Heat scent really hit him. Hard. And that wasn’t the only thing hard around here, Kacchan didn’t think his dick could get harder, but there it went. It was painful at this point, painfully good, he thought. It was Deku. Deku was in Heat. It made sense considering how young the female had to be. 

Katsuki almost moaned breathing in the scent. The helmet had covered up some of it, but as soon as he had taken it off… His Alpha urges tugged at every fiber in his body. He wanted to mount Deku now. Love him until he can’t use his legs and then he wanted to knot him. He wanted so badly to knot him and bite that thick neck and mate him. Mine.

“Dek- Izuku, I – “ He was cut off by flashing blue lights arriving. He couldn’t let this chance go. He wasn’t going to let Deku go. He was watching his male dig into his pockets. He pulled out a small pad of scent blockers. He looked up at Katsuki, his bright eyes had gone dark. He had to have scented on Katsuki’s extreme want and possessiveness. He peeled the scent covers from the small sheet and placed them over his glands. He tucked the pad into his pocket and turned back to the female. Leaving Katsuki standing there staring at his back.

Tokyo – 2030 

Izuku

It had been a long day and he was ready to get home and soak in a bath. He laid his chest across the gas tank of his Hayabusa motorcycle and yawned as he came to a stop at a red light. He had been undercover for the last 18 months with the Yakuza gang, finding leads to the most recent quirk-boosting drug being dealt all over Japan. His most recent discovery had brought him to Tokyo for the time and he was enjoying the city. 

He had been on the police force for eight years now. Right out of high school he had joined the academy and was quickly noticed for his strength, speed, and intellect despite being quirk-less. He rose to the level of detective in a matter of two years. Becoming one of the youngest detectives in the country. 

He smiled to himself, this was the kind of city he wanted to be in. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t the place he could be in for very long. The number one hero lived and worked here he thought and his chest tightened. He had only been here a few months and he tried to avoid being in the city for long periods. It was at times like this he was thankful the apartment he was renting was outside of the city limits. 

He shook his head and hit the throttle as the light turned green. Maybe he didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment just yet. He took a sharp right and sped down some back streets before he was on a quiet road, tall buildings on both sides of him and no traffic. He came to an intersection and sat there, his bike purring underneath him. He looked up at the night sky and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. 

He was still such a crybaby. He thought of Kacchan, the man he had been in love with for most of his life. The number one hero probably wouldn’t even recognize him if he saw him. The last time they had seen each other was the day before Izuku left for Osaka to begin his new life. He had still been a scraggly 18 year old with a messy mop of hair. His body had gone through the class change a little over six months later. 

He knew he wasn’t going to be an Alpha, but he had hoped he would have at least been a Beta. Not a goddamn Omega. The change had occurred while he had been in academy. He remembered the amount of fights that broke out over his Heat and being locked in his room for a week to endure the torturous fevers and needs. He had not let anyone take care of him during his Heats. Even now, at 26 years old, Izuku Midoriya was a virgin. 

He was getting ready to take off when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. A small female Omega was standing on the sidewalk looking at the street signs. He could smell her fear. He pulled his badge out of the hidden compartment of his bike and he called out, “Excuse me?” He held up the badge so the female wouldn’t run at the sight of a scary looking biker. “Are you lost?”

The female nodded her head slowly and that’s when he caught the tears on her face. Izuku sighed. The bath was going to have to wait. He parked his bike up the street and was taking off his helmet when he decided to keep it on. The bike had insurance. If someone stole it he could just file and buy a new one with the money. This helmet had cost a pretty chunk of change and he was fond of it. He opened the visor and jogged back to the female who was still standing there. She was young, he thought to himself. She shouldn’t have been out on her own, especially not at this hour. 

“Where are you headed to?” She looked up at him, uneasy seeping out of her pores. 

“I’m trying to go home. I went to a friend’s tonight and I was on my way home and I thought I was taking a shortcut and well, now I don’t know where I am and my phone is dead,” she was trembling and more tears were falling from her eyes. He crouched down to her level. 

“What do you say I walk you home then? Can’t have you lost all night,” he had a soothing tone with her. She hiccupped and nodded at him.

After rattling off her address, he was walking next to her, her small hand in his. She was very quiet as they walked, but her fear scent had all but disappeared now. He smiled, even if he was quirk-less and unable to become a hero, this was how he saved people. This is why he became a cop. 

They had been walking about 15 minutes when it hit him. He felt his whole body tremble as his Heat started to course through his veins. Of all the fucking times for this shit to happen, he clenched his teeth and let out a groan. The female must have sensed it and she looked up at him, “Are you okay?”

No. He was most definitely not okay. He needed to get her home and get the fuck to his apartment. They were about ten minutes from her home when he heard, “Hey, it’s some pretty Omega bitches. Let’s go say hi.” This night could not get any fucking worse. 

Three Beta males were jogging from across the street up ahead. Izuku felt the female tighten her grip in his. No one else was around on the street and his phone was currently in the locked compartment of his bike. Damn. Damn. Damn. They were blocking their path and quickly closing in. “Get behind me,” he whispered at her and she did as she was told. Gripping his jacket and burrowing her face into it, she whimpered, “I’m scared.” He backed them down the alley they had been passing, in the case that more people showed up, there was only one way in and he could see it. It wasn’t the best scenario, but he wanted to be able to put himself between the female and the males. 

“What can I do for you?” Izuku cursed in his mind. He wished he had been able to put the scent blockers on. He patted his pocket. Well at least he had them. He rolled his eyes to himself. Not that they would help now.

“We just smelled an Omega in need and decided to come and play,” One of the males snickered. He knew he might have a little trouble with three against one, but he’s been in worse situations. 

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but no one will be playing with anyone tonight,” he shut the visor and got into his fighting stance. They were coming into the alley now and he was ready. The first one attacked with more speed than he had anticipated and he got a strong jab in the ribs. He let out a strangled, “Oof!” 

The female let out of a scream and Izuku landed a punch to the male’s stomach, “You’re a damn big Omega,” the male growled holding himself, “You need to be taught some manners.” He growled in response and went at the three males. Behind him the female was starting to howl. He had successfully knocked all three of them down at least once, but they got back up and were pacing now. One of them sneered, “Pretty bitch is in her heat, she needs to be fucked,” The bigger of the three bore his fangs at him and he almost laughed out loud. These Betas were idiots if they thought she was the one in Heat, she was too young. 

He smelled him before he saw him. Kacchan. His body tried so desperately to react to that musky and spice laden scent. When he stepped out of the shadows, he felt his heart skip. Jesus Christ he was so beautiful. He had seen him on the TV plenty of times, but seeing him in person. It was a whole new wave of emotions. He was much taller now and built like a God. He could see the muscle tone in his body, even in the dim light. He wore his hair a little shorter, no longer all in his face, but it was still spiky. Those piercing red eyes seemed sharper now. He was clean shaven and looked like he had just walked off the runway in black slacks, dress shoes, and a white button-up shirt stuffed in a cream colored sweater. He was so glad he had on the helmet to hide his blush. 

“Gentlemen, I hate to break up the party, but I’m going to need you guys to sit here while I call my cop friends.” Hearing that deep voice, he had to hold his breath to keep from breaking down into a slicked up mess. The males turned their attention to Kacchan and he helped up the small Omega, she was trembling as she clutched his hand. 

He patted her hand and she let go as he stepped forward to shield her. He watched the big male step towards Kacchan. All of their malicious intent was still strong in his nose. He hadn’t imagined there were people dumb enough to think they had a chance against the strongest hero since All Might, but here they were. And there he was, about to fight alongside the number one hero and the love of his life.

Musutafu – 2022

Katsuki

He was graduating from UA High school today. He was about to be let loose into the world of heroes and he was so ready. He had an agency waiting for him in Tokyo that he had purchased with the help of Kirishima, Sero, and Denki. It was ambitious. They all knew it. A few 18 year olds who had barely made their debut, opening up an agency in one of the biggest cities in Japan? It was unheard of. And yet they started in two weeks.

“Katsuki Bakugou!” Present Mic shouted into the microphone. He grinned and walked across the stage in his hero uniform. Everyone who was graduating as a hero had on their uniform, he looked out into the crowd at the sea of colors. Eraserhead, one of his teachers at UA, who looked like he hadn’t slept in 12 days, handed him his official hero’s license. He walked off stage and was surrounded by his friends. They were all clapping each other on the back and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Party at Bakugou’s?” 

“Ah Hell no, you guys trashed my front yard last time,” he laughed, “Shitty hair and Sero in the same room drunk? Not happening on my watch.”

Kirishima grinned at his nickname, “Oh come on Bakugou, it was a one time thing.” Sero piped in, “Yeah, it’ll never happen again!”

Katsuki wanted nothing more than to toss a few back with his friends, but his parents were obviously home this weekend. They had a small graduation party planned for him. Some family had come in to see his graduation too. He needed to spend some time with them all before he became very busy.

“Not this weekend you guys. Come next week we will be in Tokyo, then we can party whenever we want,” he knew they were all excited to be making the big move. Even if Tokyo was only about two hours away, they had never been far from home. They were ready to get out on their own. They were ready to be heroes. 

A few hours later he was walking down the street in his neighborhood. There was only so much family time he could take before he needed to get out. He watched the kids playing in their yard and a faint memory of him and Deku as kids flashed through his head. He frowned. They hadn’t spoken in over two years. He had only seen him in passing. Deku did everything to avoid him now and he couldn’t blame him. He had treated Deku like he was no more than a damn nuisance. He sighed and kept walking, maybe he could try to apologize the next he saw him. 

He hadn’t imagined that next time would have been so soon. Katsuki was on his way home when he saw Deku standing on the sidewalk, his back to him. He quickened his pace and paused ducking behind some treed in one of the yards. He was with someone. Not just anyone either. He was with Shouto Todoroki. Katsuki was surprised. Todoroki was one of his classmates at UA. He wondered how him and Deku knew each other. 

He sat back and decided he would wait for Todoroki to leave before he went to Deku. He watched as Deku put a hand on Todoroki’s cheek and shook his head. A growl vibrated in his chest. He shook his head and continued watching. Deku and Todoroki, whatever they were talking about, were in it deep. He watched Deku shake his head furiously, his dark green curls shaking wildly. The scent of the ocean drifted along the breeze and Katsuki breathed it in closing his eyes. It was Deku’s scent. He looked down at the bulge pants and was confused. Why was he acting like this?

He had looked up, right as Todoroki grabbed Deku’s cheeks and leaned into him. He watched Deku go lax for a moment and give in to the kiss. Katsuki felt every instinct in his body spark into action as a growl escaped his throat. Mine. Katsuki stood up and started over, yelling out, “Hey you fucking nerd!” 

Was he dating Todoroki? Why was he dating that icy hot motherfucker? He had so many questions, but first he wanted to separate the two of them. 

Deku gently pushed Todoroki away from him and Katsuki felt smug knowing he had stopped the kiss. Deku whispered to Todoroki and he turned to look at Katsuki. “Kacchan.” Oh there were those green eyes. He had never seen them so cold before. He smirked. Let's see how angry we can make good old Midoriya today. 

“Bakugou,” Todoroki slightly bowed at Katsuki. He was taller and bigger than Katsuki, but they both knew between the two of them, Katsuki was the better hero and the better Alpha. He turned to Deku and said, “Goodbye Izuku.” 

He hadn’t caught the pained expression in Todoroki’s face as he walked away. “Since when are you and icy hot a thing?” He looked Deku up and down, scenting at the air now that he was closer. He still hadn’t gone through his change yet. 

“We aren’t,” he looked down, “Anymore.”

“Oh? Did he break up with you, Deku?” He was going to enjoy tormenting the male. He shouldn’t have been kissing someone else.

“Kacchan, can we not do this right now? I need to get back inside, I – “ Katsuki cut him off by grabbing the sides of his face and forcing him back into a tree. 

“Where do you get off talking to your Alpha like that Deku?” He was so fucking hard. The scent of the ocean was making him dizzy. Deku was making him dizzy, but he was still angry at the thought of Todoroki touching Deku. 

“You aren’t my Alpha,” Deku mumbled. His round freckled cheeks squished under Katsuki’s hands. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you Deku.” 

Deku struggled against him now, kicking Katsuki and digging his nails into his arms, his green eyes filled with rage, “I said you aren’t my fucking Alpha!” 

Katsuki felt himself give in and Deku broke free, violently shoving him away. “You have no right to treat me this way!” Deku was rubbing his cheeks. He continued angrily, “You might be a goddamn Alpha, but you aren’t my Alpha!”

He couldn’t stop himself as he grabbed Deku’s cheeks again, pushing him against the tree and crushing his mouth to Deku’s. Deku opened his mouth in protest and Katsuki took it as an opening, pushing his tongue past those sweet lips of his. Fuck, he didn’t know anyone could taste this good. He wanted more. Needed more. He pressed his hard on Deku's stomach and a groan rumbled up from his throat. 

“Mmmmh!” Deku, eyes wide open, and tears leaking down his face, was struggling against the weight of him. Katsuki broke away just as a hand came across his cheek. It stung. He instinctively dropped his hands away from Deku, who dropped onto his knees in front of him. He went to put a hand on his shoulder, “Deku, I’m…” Was he sorry? 

He swatted at his hand and stood up. Deku was absolutely fuming. His normal bright green eyes had gone dark. His usual soft face was contorted into furious lines. 

“Don’t put your goddamn hands on me again.”

Katsuki growled under his breath and Deku’s hand shot up, his palm was up at him as if to say stop.

“I am not some play toy. Don’t touch me again. You don’t scare me anymore Kacchan,” He started towards his house. 

“Deku,” Kacchan called out to him. He needed to apologize. Had to apologize right now. 

Deku whipped around, tears still streaming down his face, “You aren’t my Alpha, Katsuki. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You might be able to become a hero because of your quirk, but deep down. You are a bad guy.” Hearing his given name come out of Deku’s mouth was like being slapped all over again.

Katsuki heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop himself, “Says the weakling with no quirk and no place in the world. You aren’t an Alpha, you aren’t a Beta, and you aren’t even an Omega. What the fuck are you, you goddamn quirk-less loser?” He knew the words stung. Being 18 and not classed yet, he knew he had hurt him. He bit down on his tongue hard when Deku looked at him. 

“You’re right. I’m nothing Katsuki. I will never be anything,” he turned back to his house, “Good luck with your life.” 

He left him standing in the middle of the sidewalk by himself. 

** 3 years later**

Katsuki was in town visiting his parents. He had just been named number one hero and they wanted to celebrate. His condo in Tokyo was just a tad small for a big family party and he looked forward to the time off and getting away from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Since everyone else had moved into their own spaces, he was typically alone most nights. Denki was living with his mate and their pup. Katsuki moved out of the spacious house when he realized he couldn’t live with Kirishima and Sero’s filth everywhere. 

He visited his folks about four times a year since he moved to Tokyo. He was too busy to take any more time off, but he had decided to take an extra day this time, to relax and catch up with his family. He had secretly hoped he would be able to see Deku if he was there longer than normal. He hadn’t seen him in 3 years, not since that day. He winced thinking about how he had acted. To this day, he hadn’t been able to get Deku’s angered face out of his mind. 

He found himself walking down the street. Toward Deku’s house. He needed to see him. He needed to beg for his forgiveness, no matter how weak it made him look. No Alpha bent for anyone other than their mate, but for Deku he would. 

He arrived in half the time it should have and he was knocking on the door before he could stop himself. Inko Midoriya, Deku’s mom, opened the door. She had a rag in her hand and was wearing an apron, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. “Why Katsuki Bakugou, how are you doing? What, may I ask, are you doing on my door stop?” 

He smiled nervously and ran a hand through his hair, “Hi there, I was wondering if De- Izuku was home?” 

She looked him up and down, what a beautiful male she thought to herself. He had really grown up, “Izuku actually just left this morning to go back home. Would you care to come in and have tea?” He felt his heart drop. He had just missed him. 

“Oh. Well. I don’t want to interrupt,” he started and she clicked her tongue. 

“Nonsense! The cleaning can wait,” She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. He took a deep breath and caught onto Deku’s scent. It was intoxicating. 

“Now then you just sit there and I’ll get the tea together,” She sat him at the kitchen table as she began turning on the kettle sitting on the stove. He thought of the times him and Deku had run around the table chasing each other. 

“So the number one hero is looking for my son?”

His eyebrows rose, “Yes, I am.” 

She turned around and looked at him long and hard. She was clutching a teacup in her hand, “You hurt him,” Tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. He had never noticed how similar her eyes were to Deku’s. 

“I told myself I was never going to step into my son’s life like this, but now. After all these years, imagine my surprise to find you on my doorstep looking for Izuku,” she continued on, “Not only that, but the look of disappointment to find he wasn’t here. What are you playing at Katsuki? What business do you have with my son?”

Katsuki looked up at her, he could barely speak with the lump forming in his throat, “I needed to apologize to him. I need to beg for his forgiveness after everything I put him through.”

“He loved you so much growing up, always chasing after you, always wanting to be by your side. You hurt him so much,” she looked down at the cup in her hands, “As a mother, I wanted to ring your neck for hurting my son.” 

“I wouldn’t blame you for that at all,” he dropped his head. 

“No, I don’t think you could. Izuku doesn’t live in Musutafu anymore and it’s very rare he comes home these days,” she looked at him now, “I want to tell you everything that’s happened in the last few years, but I’ve already stepped over the boundary too much today,” she sighed, “Just know that he’s doing well Katsuki.”

There was sadness in her voice, and she closed her eyes, “I don’t know what happened between the two of you Katsuki, but I hope one day you can make it right.”

He closed his eyes as he felt the tears stinging them. He could only nod. The kettle began to whistle and she poured them some tea and sat down at the table. She patted his hand and smiled as he looked up at her, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Want to look through some old pictures?” 

3 hours later he was making his way back to his parents. He and Inko had sat at the kitchen table going through old pictures of Deku and him. She showed him pictures from Deku’s graduation and the other memories from high school he had missed. She hugged him tightly when he went to leave. 

“If your paths ever cross again, I hope you’ll treat him well.” He looked at her round face and nodded, hugging her tighter. He wanted nothing more than to treat her son right. He sat down on his parent’s front step and dropped his head into his hands and cried. 

Tokyo – 2030 

Katsuki 

The units had come and gone and he was standing there still in shock at what had just unfolded. The female, Aia, had been reunited with her parents who had been searching for her all night. They came running up the street, completely ignoring the officers, and screaming her name. They wrapped their arms around her and wept into her hair, “Oh Aia, we were so worried. We were so scared.” Aia had smiled and looked at Deku, “Mommy, Daddy, that nice man saved me.”

He had watched Deku turn a bright shade of pink and he smiled nervously, running his hand through his curls, “It was nothing.” He felt himself roll his eyes. He always downplayed himself. 

“Thank you so much sir!” The father furiously shook his hand, “It’s not every day a citizen jumps in to do something heroic!” Deku was turning a nice shade of red now. 

What they didn’t know was that Deku is a detective out of the biggest station in Osaka. An undercover detective. He shuddered at the danger he imagined Deku had been put in or walked into. “Civilians aren’t allowed to know who or what I am,” Deku had offhandedly said to Katsuki as he discreetly showed his badge to the officers that had arrived. 

When the small family hugged Deku and Ground Zero multiple times they were on their way. The young female’s hands in each of her parents as she walked between them. 

The three males had been loaded into the back of the patrol car and were taken to the station. One of the officers stayed and tried to engage in small talk with him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Deku who had been roped into a conversation with a young rookie. 

He was so beautiful, Katsuki thought to himself. He never would have thought that gangly, freckled teen would have grown up into this tough looking male. He looked at Deku’s rather large and built body, even though he was clearly an Omega, he had the body of an Alpha. Katsuki felt a blush kiss his cheeks as he stared at Deku’s crotch. He looked away and tried to focus his eyes on the officer speaking to him. 

“Well if that’ll be it, I have to go pick up my bike and head home,” Deku shook the rookie’s hand and smiled warmly. He wanted Deku to smile at him like that. He wanted – What the fuck did he want? He found himself saying after Deku, “Do you need help?”

The big male turned around and the smile waned slightly, “No. Thank you. I know where it is,” He began walking down the street with his helmet in his hand. The female officer looked at him and crooked her finger. He leaned down, “Go after him. Your wanting is too much to handle, even for me.” He raised an eyebrow. It was very bold of this young female Alpha to speak to him that way. She gave a sideways glance to the rookie who was standing there gawking after Deku and looked up at Katsuki grinning. Ah, so she was after that rookie. He flashed a toothy grin at her and chased after Deku. 

He caught up to him after three blocks. Deku didn’t look at him as he spoke, “Is there something I forgot? Did they need another statement?”

“Ah no, I was just hoping we could catch up.”

Deku huffed and stopped in the middle of the street. He turned to look at him, his arms crossed over this chest, “You wanted to catch up. Why?”

“Just to see how you’re doing. We haven’t seen each other in a little over eight years now and I just wanted to talk to my old friend,” He watched Deku’s jaw clench. 

“Friend?”

“How about old acquaintances?” He wasn’t going to lose his chance. Who knew if he would ever see Deku again. 

“Whatever you want to call it. Come on, I’d like to get back to my bike before it’s stolen,” He continued on walking, not bothering to look to see if Katsuki was going to follow him. Oh he was going to follow him all right. He stared at Deku’s ass. He had filled out so much. Katsuki imagined what it would be like to grip that ass as he dug his teeth into Deku’s neck. 

“Spit it out Katsuki, what did you want to talk about?” His head snapped up when Deku spoke. No one ever spoke to him like that. He was a feisty Omega wasn’t he? 

“What brings you to Tokyo?”

“A case,” Deku turned a corner and Katsuki caught a brief glimpse of his face. He looked annoyed. 

“Oh are you undercover again?”

Deku looked around, scanning their surroundings. It was close to 0200 at this point and no one was on the street, “Yes. I am.” He picked up his pace and Katsuki matched his speed. 

“What’s the rush Deku?”

Deku turned his head and furrowed his brows, “Izuku. And if you couldn’t tell back there, I’ve got some issues going on right now and I’m tired.” Katsuki was beginning to like this bratty attitude coming from Deku. 

“Well my condo isn’t too far from here. Why don’t you bring your bike there and you can just crash in my guest bedroom for the night?” He saw the question run through his head. Even with his back to him, he could see the question rattling every bone in Deku’s body. He wondered how he was functioning while battling his Heat. Most Omegas he had been around would have been a messy puddle of slick and spit.

“It’s okay, my apartment is only a 30 minute ride from where we are.” Katsuki felt a wave of desperation flush over him. He couldn’t lose him. 

“I insist. It’s late. And what’s more, it’s dangerous to ride in your condition, especially at night. My condo is less than 10 minutes away,” He looked at Deku who had come to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. His back was still to him. 

“Why are you concerned about what happens to me?”

Why was he concerned? He looked at Deku’s back and sighed, “I’m the one in charge of this city’s citizens and their safety. Even if you’re just here for some time, I’m in charge of your safety and I would prefer if you just stayed in my guest room. Then you can go wherever you want in the morning, when the sun is out.” While it wasn’t the whole truth, it was true. He watched Deku take a deep breath. 

“Fine, but I don’t have a second helmet,” He continued walking and Katsuki grinned after him. 

When they made it to the bike, he was thoroughly impressed with the mass of metal. It was an all black Hayabusa, one of the fastest bikes on the market right now. He watched as Deku swung his leg over and started the bike, it roared underneath him. He backed out of the small spot with ease and stopped in the middle of the street, the bike purring now. In his 26 years of life, he had only been on a motorcycle once. He couldn’t remember it very well as he had been very drunk and dragged into a dare with Kirishima. He shuddered at the memory. They had been lucky Sero was there to save their asses. 

“Are you scared, Ground Zero?” Deku was looking at him smugly. His heart jumped in his chest. He was everything but scared. He stepped into the road. 

Deku planted his feet on the ground and Katsuki mimicked the swing of his legs over the back of the bike, careful to avoid the exhaust pipe. He tried to keep his hips as far from Deku as he physically could. He didn’t want the male to feel the raging boner in his pants. He anchored his feet on the pegs and stopped. Was he supposed to wrap his arms around Deku now? He flushed at the thought. 

“Hold on to me when we go, otherwise, squeeze your legs against me. You can rest your hands on my back or wherever is comfortable. Don’t move around too much and put this on,” he handed Katsuki the helmet. 

“You wear it, it’s yours.”

Deku turned his head to look at him. 

“I have the number one hero on the back of my bike. If you die on the back of this thing, it’ll be my head. I enjoy my life right now.” He had a fair point. Katsuki didn’t argue. He pulled the helmet on and was engulfed in Deku’s scent. He bit back a moan, his cock twitching in his pants. He told Deku his address and held on to the male as he hit the throttle and had them going down the street. 

He was drunk off Deku’s scent and he laid his head on the male’s muscular back. Deku stiffened underneath him and Katsuki lifted his head. He felt his chest tighten and he swallowed at the lump in his throat. 

They pulled into his condo’s garage a few moments later and Deku stopped at the guard post. He had already made a vow to himself he was going to learn how to ride motorcycles and buy one before spring was over. Katsuki pulled the visor up for the security guards and they opened the gate to the private garage. He directed Deku to park in between his Skyline and STI. 

He slid off the back of the bike and Deku backed into the spot. He got off and looked at the two cars, “Yours?”

Katsuki, pulling off the helmet grinned, “Yeah, Detroit and California.”

Deku looked at him, eyebrows rose, “Detroit and California?”

“Well I guess it’s Detroit Smash and California Smash, but that can be a mouthful,” He was still grinning at Deku. He knew he would appreciate the names. 

Deku looked at him and let out a small laugh, “I’ll take it you never stopped being his fan.” That laugh was music to his ears. 

“I never stopped. Even when I see him now, I still get so flustered.”

Deku looked down, “I guess you’ve gotten to meet a lot of heroes we used to look up to, huh?”

Katsuki felt his heartstring tug. He wondered if Deku had ever gotten to meet any of the heroes they pretended to be as pups. He wanted to change that. He wanted to bring Deku into his world and have him meet all of the pros. He reached out to Deku and pulled his hand back. 

“I can assure you no one is going to touch your bike while it’s in here. I pay those guards very well,” He hoped the reassuring words would take the pained expression from Deku’s face as he looked at the bike. His shoulders dropped slightly and he looked up, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” He headed towards the elevator and pulled out his key, sticking it into the hole and turning, “Let's get you upstairs. Have you eaten?”

Deku cautiously followed, “No, I haven’t but it’s fine. I’ll have some tea if it’s no hassle.” 

He clicked his tongue, “Food isn’t a hassle either. I can whip you up something real quick.” A small smile hinted at Deku’s lips and Katsuki felt pride. He couldn’t wait to feed the male. The elevator dinged and opened, he ushered Deku in and the doors closed. They stood in silence as the elevator went to the top floor. He was so glad he had bought out the entire top floor a couple years ago. He had converted the whole floor to a large single condo. The elevator dinged when they arrived. He stepped out and motioned for Deku to do the same. He slipped off his dress shoes and slid his feet into his house slippers. 

“There are common slippers in that bin,” He pointed to the black bin in the corner. He looked down at Deku’s feet, “On second thought, use that other pair,” he gestured towards the other pair of slippers on the floor, “I don’t think you’re going to fit into any of the other ones. Don’t get them stinky okay? Those are my only other pair.”

“The guest room is all the way down the hallway, there is a bathroom attached if you want to freshen up,” He looked at Deku who was unlacing his boots, “Let me go grab you some clothes, I’ll be right back.” He headed into the washroom right off his kitchen and thanked god he had done his laundry the day prior. He grabbed a pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and an All Might t-shirt he had found the other day in a box. He walked back out as Deku was stepping up into the condo. He held up the two un-matched socks, “Sorry I couldn’t find any matching pairs.” 

“Ah thank you, I don’t mind sleeping in my clothes,” Deku awkwardly brushed his hand through his curls.

“Well I do mind. I don’t want dirty clothes in my bed- guest bed,” He mentally smacked himself. “If you want, leave your clothes on the floor when you get in the shower and I’ll wash them for you so you’ll have fresh clothes tomorrow.”

“I couldn’t ask –“ He cut Deku off with a hand. 

“It’s not a big deal at all. There are towels and toiletries in the bathroom. Take your time and I’ll make some food and tea for us.”

“Thank you, Katsuki,” Deku looked at him then and flashed a small thankful smile as he took the clothes from his hands.

“Kacchan,” Katsuki murmured. 

“What was that?” 

“Call me Kacchan, please,” He looked at Deku who had turned a bright red. 

“Ah, Okay. Uh. Thank you,” He whipped around and practically sprinted to the bathroom. He heard the door click and he silently shouted at the ceiling. Jesus Katsuki, when did you become such a nerd? 

Tokyo – 2030 

Izuku

Kacchan. Kacchan. Kacchan. He had wanted him to call him Kacchan. He looked in the mirror and groaned. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned again. Jesus Christ it was only a night and then he could get out of here. He knew Kacchan was just being nice. This was nothing more than an old acquaintance being nice. That was all it was. Right? He thought about the arousal he scented in the alley earlier. He shook his head. It was just a reaction to the Heat.

He stripped out of his clothes and dropped them outside on the floor as he had been instructed and closed the door, clicking the lock in place again. He turned the shower on and stepped into the cold spray. He looked at the expensive soaps on the bench and smirked. Kacchan really lived a posh life. The condo had high ceilings and large floor to ceiling windows that stretched across the entirety of the condo from what he had seen. He was taken aback when he walked into the guest bedroom and it had the same large windows. He had a perfect view of Tokyo. From what he had seen, the condo was modern and had no clutter. It barely looked lived in. He thought of his apartment in Osaka and the one he was renting here for the time being. Both were bare, he was rarely home other than to get some sleep. 

He stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later and toweled off, pulling on the clothes Kacchan had been nice enough to loan him. He grinned at the All Might t-shirt, but the grin disappeared as soon as it came. This was a child’s size shirt. This had to have been from when they were pups. There was no way it would have fit. He groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. The flush he felt on his skin was no more than a slight blush at the moment. He had opted to take a cold shower, hoping it would subdue the Heat a bit. He went to grab his scent blockers and he swore. They were in his pants pocket. The ones he had agreed to let Kacchan clean. This was okay. It was okay. He was okay. He would just thank him for the food and eat alone in his room. He would get his clothes and he would be gone before dawn and before Kacchan even noticed. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted with a rich smell and his stomach grumbled. When was the last time he ate? He stepped into the hallway and was slapped across the face with something richer than the food. 

Musk. Spice. His nose filled with that familiar musky, spicy scent. It was so distinct. Ginger. It always reminded him of gingersnap cookies fresh out of the oven. So warm and inviting. Sweet and snappy at the same time. He felt his body start to warm up and he dug his claws into his palms to distract himself. Grab the food and get the fuck back to the room. 

He stalked down the hallway and was startled. Kacchan was next to two bowls of steaming food, leaning over the island, panting. One clawed hand was gripping the edge, the other, was hidden behind the counter. Izuku felt his body go from a warm summer breeze to a volcano erupting. He could almost taste the arousal in the air. And it wasn’t his own. 

He took a step back and his foot landed on a slightly loose board. The creak caused Kacchan’s head to snap up. His red eyes were glowing. Izuku’s own eyes widened and he felt a pull. It was such a primal feeling. To feel pulled towards an Alpha while in Heat. This was something different. This was the male he held a flame for, a flame that’s burned over 20 years. 

“Kacchan,” He didn’t get anymore out before Kacchan had practically leapt the length of the kitchen and had slammed him against the wall. Kacchan’s hands were on either side of the wall behind his head. Bright red eyes pierced his own, Kacchan was panting and sweating, staring at him, his fangs bared. Izuku felt Kacchan’s arousal pressed against his naked stomach through his pants. 

“Kacchan, I’m sorry, I can leave.” 

Kacchan leaned in closer, pinning him to the wall. Even though they were closer now in strength then they had been in their youth, Kacchan was still much stronger. “You aren’t going anywhere Deku. Not until I say you go,” Kacchan was speaking through clenched teeth. “You had your doubts coming here. You had your doubts about me. I don’t blame you Deku.” Izuku felt himself relax, but his heart was still pounding. He wondered if Kacchan could hear it. 

“I treated you like nothing when I found out you were quirk-less. I left you in the dust. I forgot about you,” Kacchan kept his gaze on his, “But you kept showing up in my life. You were always that goddamn constant. And then I went for a walk one day. I told myself I’d apologize to you if I saw you. And guess who I fucking saw Deku? Guess.” 

Izuku swallowed and answered shakily, “Me?” His Heat was starting to become unbearable. He had never had this much physical contact when he was going into Heat. He was becoming so conscious of every feeling on his body. He was going insane with need. And this goddamn Alpha wasn’t helping. 

“Yes. You Deku. I saw you right after I had thought about you. And you know what you were doing? Getting kissed by my good buddy, icy hot,” Kacchan practically spit the words out. He felt an embarrassing shade of pink blossom across his cheeks. 

“You were getting all cozy with icy hot and you would barely look at me!”

He cut him off then, “First off, you fucking horny prick,” he enjoyed how much that threw off the Alpha, “Todoroki and I were never going to work out. I had just broken up with him and he kissed me one last time. But then you came barging in acting all high and mighty. It pissed me off to no end,” he continued on, “Who were you to come in and tell me what I can and can’t do? You weren’t anything more than a distant dream at that point. We hadn’t talked in years before all of that and yet there you were.”

Kacchan opened his mouth, but Izuku cut him off again, “And to top it all off, you forced me into a very uncomfortable position. This seems to be very close to it. Is this how you like it, Alpha?” He sneered at Kacchan. 

“Deku, I,” His red eyes softened. 

“Oh, don’t go getting soft on me now that you feel bad,” Izuku was not done giving Kacchan a piece of his mind. 

“I haven’t seen you in over eight years. I just wanted to go home and take a bath, but then I find a lost pup, my Heat starts, and then I’m attacked by three dumb ass Betas!” He could feel himself getting loud but he didn’t care. “And then you just show up out of nowhere. All white knight type shit. I was going to play it really cool. I was, but the moment I took off my helmet and you caught my scent,” he closed his eyes and dropped his head back into the wall. “I could smell your arousal Kacchan. I thought I was going to turn into a slicked mess right there in the alley, but I pulled it together. After years of wanting you, I couldn’t imagine you actually wanted me.” 

Kacchan crushed his mouth to his. This time, he wanted it. Needed it. He kissed him back, parting his lips and inviting him in. Kacchan swept his tongue into his mouth and he moaned. Izuku flicked his own tongue against his and he felt himself slick up. Fuck. He tasted so good. Kacchan had dropped his hands and was pulling Izuku into him. “God,” Kacchan hissed through his teeth and continued to kiss him. He had roped his arms around Kacchan’s neck and was kissing him back, hard. He just wanted to taste him more. He needed more. 

As if he could read his mind, Kacchan lifted him up and slammed his back into the wall. Kacchans’s claws dug into his ass and he groaned, wrapping his legs around his waist. The growl of approval from Kacchan had him digging his hands into Kacchan’s hair pulling him into more hungry kisses. 

“Mmmore,” Kacchan groaned. 

“Hmm?” Izuku was pulling on Kacchan’s lip with his teeth. 

“I want more,” Kacchan broke free of his mouth and looked at him. He had a drop of blood forming where Izuku had been pulling his lip. His eyes were glowing even brighter than before. Izuku felt his heart jump. 

“Anything Kacchan, I will let you do anything to me, just give me one night with you, please.” Izuku watched the emotions cross Kacchan’s face. 

“This isn’t going to be a one night thing, Deku,” Kacchan’s face became serious as he looked at him. He felt his heart jump to his throat. So this is where it ends, huh?

“Why?”

Kacchan continued the gaze as he spoke, “If we do this, that’s it. You’re mine. We can stop right now. I can call a taxi for you. We can stop and it can be done. But you need to know Deku,” He placed his forehead on his, “I have loved you for God only knows how long. I was just too young and dumb to realize it. I wanted to kill Todoroki for kissing you. I go back to Musutafu in the hopes I’d get to see you again. Do you understand what I’m saying, Deku?” 

He nodded slightly, was he hearing him correctly? 

“If we do this tonight Deku, I’m going to mate you. I’m going to fill you with my pups. I’m going to make you mine,” Kacchan looked up at him, “But if this isn’t what you want. I need you to tell me now. I’ve already fucked up in the past. I’m not going to do it now.” 

Izuku could barely breathe. Here was the male he’s loved for most of his life confessing his love to him and he’s giving him the chance to run. 

“Being a pro is hard enough, being number one? I am always busy. I am always gone. It’s not an easy life to live. And I know right now we live separate lives, I would be willing to do long distance for some time, but I want you to be here with me. We can get you into any station you want. Hell I’ll open up a station for you if it means you’ll move here to Tokyo with me.”

Izuku looked into his eyes and smiled at him then. He lapped at the blood that had trickled down his chin, immediately drunk off the taste. 

“I love you too Kacchan. I have always loved you.”

Kacchan looked like the weight of the entire world lifted off his shoulders, “You mean it?” He grinned like an idiot at Izuku. 

“Mate me Kacchan. Be my Alpha.”

Tokyo – 2030 

Katsuki 

Katsuki felt the entire world lift off of his shoulders. “Be my Alpha.” He thought he had misunderstood for half a second before he crushed his mouth to Deku’s again. He slid his hands up Deku’s back, drawing him in as close as he physically could. Deku was mindlessly kissing him back and every time that damn tongue ring touched him he shuddered. 

The moment Deku started washing he could smell the Heat getting stronger. The scent blockers dissolved into the water and it drove Katsuki absolutely insane. He had finished cooking and before he knew it, the rut had taken over. He had hoped he could have at least stroked one out before Deku had finished. The moment he saw him in the too tight sweats and no shirt, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. 

He gripped Deku’s strong shoulders and traded places with him on the wall, sliding down onto his ass. Deku was straddling him now. He pulled Deku back. His ocean scented Omega was panting breathlessly, a look of concern on his face. 

“What? Kacchan? Did I do something wrong?” Deku was anxious. 

“I wanted to look at you again,” And looking he did. Deku had tattoos covering both arms and most of his chest. He had a silver hoop through each puffy nipple. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and lapped at one. Deku tensed up on top of him and groaned loudly. 

“Oh? Does this feel good Deku?” He licked again and Deku let out a high-pitched whine.

“Yes Kacchan, oh yes it feels so good,” He grinned and pulled one of his hands from Deku’s back. He latched onto one of the nipples with his teeth and pinched the other between his fingers. 

“Ka-Kacchan!”

Deku was rocking his hips back and forth. He had thrown his head back, his mouth open. Katsuki wanted to play more, now that he knew his nipples were a sensitive area. He hoped this wasn’t just a Heat thing. 

“Deku,” He looked up at him, putting a hand on his cheek and gently pulling his face to look at him, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’ve wanted you for as long as I could remember, Kacchan,” His green eyes were so fucking brilliant in the dim light of the hallway. He could spend hours lost in those eyes. 

“I guess our first time can’t be on the floor, huh?” He held Deku and stood up, he was cradling him to his chest. 

“My first ever,” Deku had whispered. Katsuki stopped mid stride and looked down at the Omega in his arms. 

“Come again?” Maybe he had misheard him. 

“This. It will be uh. My first. Ever.” He wouldn’t look at Katsuki. 

“Deku,” He waited until green eyes met his, “You’ve never had sex?”

He nodded slightly. 

“Have you, uh,” He couldn’t get the words out.

“I’ve been kissed before, but that back there, with the tongue, and my uh, nipple, and no. I’ve never had any sort of experience out of some hot and heavy kissing,” Deku went back to twiddling his thumbs. 

A virgin. His Omega was a virgin. 

“How did you get through your Heats then? Didn’t someone help you?”

“No, never,” Deku looked at him then, really looked at him. “I had decided to wait.”

Katsuki had never run to a bed so quickly in his life. He laid Deku down in the middle of the big fluffy bed adorned by black silk sheets. He leaned over him and kissed him until he was dizzy. 

“Is it a problem that I’m a virgin?” Deku had a very concerned look in his face. Katsuki felt his heartstrings get tugged again. If this male asked for the world tonight, he would find a way to give it to him by morning. 

“No, baby, it is not a bad thing,” He stroked Deku’s cheek and smiled warmly as he nuzzled into his palm. “It just means we are going to go nice and slow and I’m going to teach you lots of fun things.”

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” He pulled his hand from Deku’s cheek and placed it on his heart, “Are you absolutely sure? Because once we mate, that’s it. You are mine and I am yours. There can never be another.”

Deku sat up and put his hand on top of where his lay, “Yes Kacchan, even though I’m pretty sure this is the third time I’ve said yes now.”

Katsuki growled playfully at him and tackled him back down into the bed. He couldn’t wait to do something about that attitude down the line, but then again, he loved this sassy side of his Deku. His Deku. 

Deku had swung himself onto Katsuki and was straddling him again. His cock was wedged right where Deku’s slick was dripping through the sweatpants. His fangs lengthened and a low growl vibrated in his chest. “Deku.” He looked up at the male who was busy unbuttoning Katsuki’s shirt. 

“Yes Kacchan?” Hearing that name come out of his mouth, it only turned him on more. 

“You’re ruining the clothes I gave you,” He watched as the reality clicked in Deku’s head. He scrambled off Katsuki and the bed and was pulling off the sweatpants and boxers as he muttered apologies. Katsuki sucked in his breath as he sat up. Deku was covered in tattoos. Bright, beautiful, and colorful traditional ukiyo-e tattoos covered not only his arms and chest, but his back and legs. The only areas untouched were stomach, crotch, and his neck up. 

“They’re beautiful.” Deku turned red again. 

“Yeah I, uh, turns out I love tattoos and piercings, it helped a lot with my current case actually,” He ran a hand through his curls. Katsuki couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was trim. A 6 pack ran down into a gorgeously carved V. He had a slight dark green happy trail that ran into, well, nothing. He was absolutely hairless where the happy trail ended. Katsuki drooled as he stared at his Omega. Deku had a beautiful body and a beautiful cock at that. He was pleasantly surprised at the size of Deku. Most Omega males were quite small, not his Deku, no, he was absolutely perfect in every way. He wanted to taste him down there. 

“Deku,” His voice was husky as he grabbed the male and pulled him onto the bed, “I’m going to taste you now.” Deku’s eyes widened but he didn’t resist as Katsuki eased him onto his back at the top of the bed. He brushed his lips across his forehead and down his nose, kissing each cheek, and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He traveled down Deku’s body with slow lingering kissing and laps of his tongue. The scent of the ocean was so strong he could have been fooled into thinking he was on the beach right now. 

Deku was wriggling underneath him, every kiss or lick he left was met with a groan from his Omega. “You have to stay still for me Deku,” He gently grabbed one of Deku’s legs and lifted it up to rest on his shoulder. 

“Ka – “ He didn’t have time to argue as Katsuki took him into his mouth. He heard Deku let out a hiss as he swirled his tongue around his head. He reached up and touched one of Deku’s nipples as he sucked. He loved the way his Omega whined in bliss. He let go of his nipple and moved on to the other as he tongued Deku’s sweet cock. As much fun as he was having pleasuring Deku this way, there was one spot he wanted to taste so badly it was making his head spin. 

He released Deku’s cock and pulled his hand down his body. He heard Deku whimper and he grabbed a hold of him, stroking him lightly. He inched down to his sweet spot and almost blacked out from the scent. It smelled so sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever come across. 

The first taste almost had him so close to release he had to stop and regain his composure. Holy fuck. Deku was sweeter than sweet. He dove his tongue into Deku and moaned against him. He could drown in this sweetness and he would be dying a happy male. He barely heard Deku moaning as he gorged himself on Deku’s honey. 

It wasn’t until Deku’s hands were in his hair he came up for air. He looked up at his red faced and panting Omega, slick dripping from his chin. “I, uh. I,” He looked embarrassed. 

“What is it baby?”

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” 

“Then come for me Deku, come for your Alpha,” He dove back into those sweet folds before Deku could complain. He lapped up more honey while he stroked him still. He wanted his Omega to get off. Needed him to get off. 

He came. Large spurts shot across Deku’s chest as he let out a loud whine. He lay there panting as Katsuki sat up and went to kiss Deku. He grinned as he whimpered under his lips. 

“What? Was that not enough for you lover?” 

“I – “ Deku had turned red again. 

“What is it baby? Do you want me to go down there again? Drinking in your slick?” He wrapped his hand around Deku’s cock, which sprang up again. So. He was ready for another go. 

“I want more Kacchan.” He gave Deku a toothy grin. 

“If that’s what you want honey, anything for you,” He pressed a kiss to his lips again and went to take his spot between his Omega’s legs when Deku grabbed his arm. 

“No Kacchan, I want more. I want you to fill me now,” Deku looked up at him with needy eyes. 

“Ah, Fuck baby.”

Tokyo – 2030

Izuku 

Kacchan had taken less than ten seconds to remove his clothes and hop back into the bed with him. Izuku was skimming his hands across Kacchan’s muscular body as they interlocked tongues again. His body truly was magnificent as they lay together, Izuku wanted to explore all of it. He wanted to know every curve, every scar, every blemish. He wanted to know all of it. 

He pulled back slightly and looked at Kacchan, his red eyes still glowing brightly. He wanted to explore, but right now, he needed Kacchan. He wanted to be Kacchan’s release. He looked down at Kacchan’s dick standing at attention between the two of them. He wasn’t sure something that big was going to fit inside of him. And he didn’t even want to begin to think about the knot at the bottom of it. It frightened and turned him on all at the same time. 

Kacchan put his hand on his cheek, interrupting his thoughts, “How do you want to do this? I want to make sure you’re comfortable the whole time. And just know this, we can stop at any point, you just have to tell me.” He put his hand on top of Kacchan’s and smiled. 

“I guess I don’t really know how to do this, I don’t even know where to start, Kacchan,” He felt that oh so familiar blush spread across his cheeks. Kacchan smiled at him and got to his knees. 

“I’m going to have you get on your knees lover,” He felt his eyes go wide and Kacchan laugh, “With this being your first time, I want to make sure we can stretch you out well enough so it’s not uncomfortable.” He nodded and blushed. He crawled over to Kacchan’s lap and turned his back to him. He rested his elbows on the bed and arched his back. He heard Kacchan let out a low guttural growl. 

“Deku,” He turned his head and saw Kacchan staring at his ass intently, “You have the most beautiful body.” Kacchan placed his hands on his ass cheeks and massaged him gently, one of his hands traveled up and down his spine. “So fucking beautiful,” Kacchan was mumbling to himself. So many touches, so many sounds from his Alpha, he couldn’t help himself as he felt the slick drip from him. 

“Jesus baby, you’re so wet for me aren’t you,” Kacchan’s voice was low and filled with want. 

“I want you Kacchan.”

Kacchan nodded and brushed a finger against his slick opening. Izuku shuddered at the touch but wanted more. Kacchan was looking at his face intently and Izuku nodded at him. He dipped a finger inside of him.

Every nerve in Izuku’s body lit up. He had never felt something so good. Of course he pleasured himself. He’s come before. But this, this was ecstasy. He had to have more. He was reduced to that slicked up puddle he wanted to become in the alley earlier. Kacchan was dipping his finger in and out. He touched his soft spot and Izuku let out a loud moan. Kacchan continued to play with him as he stared at Izuku’s face. If only Kacchan knew how incredible he looked at that moment. 

Two more fingers later and another orgasm on his end, Izuku was ready to be filled by his Alpha. He turned his head and looked at Kacchan. His Alpha looked drunk. “Kacchan?” 

His eyes snapped up at him, “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Kacchan, I, I think I’m ready.”

Kacchan looked at him, eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

“Please Kacchan, I need you inside of me,” He watched Kacchan open and close his mouth as if to say something. “Please Kacchan. I need you.”

“Remember what I said earlier, if at any point it’s too much, you tell me Deku,” Kacchan met his eyes again. 

“I promise I will tell you if it’s too much.” Kacchan nodded and he dipped a finger into him, soaking it in slick. Izuku watched him stroke his dick with it. He rubbed his head against his opening and he held his breath as Kacchan eased himself into him. He sucked in through his teeth, he instantly felt full.

“Deku…” Kacchan sounded concerned.

“No Kacchan, I’m fine, I promise, please keep going,” He was more than fine. He was going insane and the only thing to make him sane again was Kacchan. His Alpha grunted in approval and moved a little more inside of him. Izuku let out a low moan. 

“Fuck baby. You are so goddamn tight. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get all the way in.” 

Izuku could barely hear him. He was focusing on Kacchan’s cock moving inside of him. He needed all of it. Izuku pushed his hips back into Kacchan, both of them hissing as he was forced deeper inside. 

“Uuungh,” Izuku moaned. His body was reacting in ways he didn’t know were possible. He could feel everything. Kacchan’s hands on his hips, his cock twitching inside of him, the sheets underneath them were wet with sweat, slick, and spit. 

Kacchan eased into him more. Little by little he filled Izuku with his cock. When he was finally completely inside of him, they both let out a long whine. 

“Deku, I’m going to start now, are you comfortable?”

His head was spinning. He had never been so full in his life. No amount of his own finger playing had prepared him for this. But god was it the best feeling in the world. He nodded with a whimper. Kacchan, panting, began to slowly move himself in and out of him. He moaned and bit down on one of the pillows. Kacchan was pressing into his prostate with every small thrust and he was going to lose it. He was on his way to his third orgasm and his Alpha hadn’t even had one. 

“Kacchan,” he turned his head again to look at the male who looked so focused. He was so gentle with his thrusts. Izuku knew he was going easy on him.

“Yes lover?”

“I want to get on top. Is that okay?” Kacchan growled, his eyes flashing at him. 

“Are you trying to make me come quicker, little Omega?” He thrust himself into Izuku a little faster now. His head was spinning with how good it felt. 

“I want to service you as you have serviced me,” He batted his long green eyelashes. Kacchan had pulled out and was on his back, dragging Izuku with him before he had realized what was happening. He lifted him above his cock, ready to be sheathed by Izuku. 

“Is this what you wanted baby?” He was growling through clenched teeth at him. Izuku smiled smugly at him and braced his legs against Kacchan’s hips, lowering himself down onto his cock. He almost passed out when he took the full length in one swoop. He felt it in his throat. 

“I had been planning on sucking your dick Kacchan,” He reveled in Kacchan’s disappointed look, “But this will do for now.” He moved his hips and threw his head back. Goddamn it felt so good. He moaned and picked up the pace. 

“Oh god, Deku,” Kacchan laid his own head back, mouth open. Strangled sounds coming from him. Izuku placed his hands on the Kacchan’s thighs and lifted himself up and lowered himself, up and down on Kacchan’s cock. He felt himself getting slicked up again. Kacchan was moaning loudly, whispering his name, holding his hands over his eyes. 

“Deku. Baby,” He was panting. Izuku grinned as he continued to fuck Kacchan. He felt every inch inside of him, always taking a pause when he hit Kacchan’s knot. It was such a blissful feeling he realized, to feel every inch of someone inside of you. He was so glad he had waited. So glad he had let Kacchan be his first and last lover. 

Izuku kept his quick pace. He wanted to give his Alpha the release he deserved. He wanted so badly to make Kacchan come. “Kacchan, I want you to knot me.”

He didn’t have time to think again as Kacchan sat up, pulling Izuku into his lap with his dick still inside of him. 

“Kacchan!” The male placed his lips to the side of Izuku’s throat. Right where his scent glands were. He growled lightly and licked his scent gland. He looked at Izuku and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I have a big knot and it’s going to take a while before it deflates, are you comfortable in this position?” Kacchan was looking at him, intense red eyes fixed on his. He nodded and Kacchan growled. 

“Good, because I’ve been holding back my release. You feel so goddamn good, baby. I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to get enough of you,” He kissed him again, wrapping his arm around Izuku. 

“I love you Kacchan,” And God how much he did. He had loved this male over 20 years now. Kacchan pulled his head back and smiled at him, “I love you Deku, always. From here on out, you are my Omega and I am your Alpha.” 

They kissed desperately as Kacchan began to lift him up and down with the arm wrapped around him. He moved his hips in tune to Kacchan’s short upwards thrusts. Kacchan dropped his mouth to one of his nipples and sucked greedily. He was switching between his nipples, biting, licking, and sucking them until they were raw. He couldn’t stop the third orgasm, as he came onto his and Kacchan’s chests. Kacchan looked at him and grinned, pressing his lips to his. 

They were both moaning as he kept gyrating his hips on top of Kacchan. He slowed for a moment and pulled back to look at him. Kacchan looked at him and Izuku dipped his head into his neck. He felt Kacchan tense up as he licked his scent gland. 

“You are my Alpha, and I am your Omega,” His fangs lengthened and he bit into the scent gland, Kacchan moaning in his ear. He marked Kacchan and he turned his head for the Alpha, offering his neck. Kacchan took no time in claiming what was his. He let off a small whimper as his Alpha dug his teeth into his scent gland. He moaned against Deku’s neck. 

“You are my Omega, and I am your Alpha,” He drove his hips up in a quick thrust and knotted him in one swoop. Izuku let out a yelp and dropped his head back. Warm bursts coated his insides as his Alpha came. His fingers were in Kacchan’s hair as his head dropped into Izuku’s chest. He was groaning as he continued to come. They were both panting when Kacchan pressed a kiss against his mark. “So, my sweet little Omega,” Kacchan continued pressing small kisses around his throat, “How was your first time?” 

He felt himself blushing as he toyed with Kacchan’s hair, “I never imagined it could be so-so,” he buried his face into the blonde hair.

“Good right?” Kacchan chuckled. 

“Better than good. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so incredible in my life,” he was running his fingers down Kacchan’s back. “I never thought it would feel so good.”

Kacchan looked up at him now, “Oh, my sweet mate,” His red eyes beginning to glow, “We are just getting started.”

Four hours, too many orgasms to count, and a very sore body later, Izuku was wrapped around one of Kacchan’s pillows snuggling in peace. Kacchan had gotten up for water a few moments ago. 

He was drifting off into a light sleep when the smell of food had him lifting his head sniffing the air. His mate walked into the bedroom balancing the two bowls, steaming once again, chopsticks in his mouth, and a couple of water bottles. He sat up quickly, grinning. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. Kacchan handed him one of the bowls and dumped the bottles into the bed. Kacchan bent down smirking as Izuku plucked the chopsticks from his mouth. Kacchan growled and he smiled shyly. He lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Kacchan’s. “Thank you, Kacchan.”

“You are most welcome, drink some water and eat up, you’ve lost a lot of energy,” Kacchan was looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. Izuku was staring at him. He blinked a few times. Yep. Still there. This wasn’t a dream. 

His staring was interrupted by a growl from Kacchan, “Eat Deku. It would give me nothing but pleasure to feed my mate.”

Izuku looked down at the bowl and his mouth dropped. He looked up at Kacchan, “Katsudon?”

Kacchan became shy as he twirled the chopsticks in his hand, “It’s still your favorite right?”

Izuku felt his eyes sting and he sniffled, “Yes. It’s still my favorite. Oh Kacchan, you remembered!”

Kacchan smiled and nodded, “I didn’t forget Deku, now please eat up.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his Alpha’s. 

“Yes, my Alpha.”

**Part One End**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed "Loved Too Long" :) 
> 
> There is a part 2 being planned out at the moment... so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Quick Notes:  
> I wanted to add the flashbacks to add depth to how much the two males felt about each other from a young age. 
> 
> Katsuki only calls Izuku, Deku. It was the name he gave him right? 
> 
> Izuku only calls Katsuki, Kacchan. Are you picking up what I'm putting down? 
> 
> I really love the idea of a big, badass Izuku, covered in tattoos and piercing. I so badly wish I could draw... but alas, stick figures it is. 
> 
> I tried to stay within the BNHA Universe in terms of locations and such
> 
> I think that sums up my final thoughts on this for now...


End file.
